Serendipity
by Haruko-Mizumi
Summary: When looking for Aang in the Fire Nation palace's garden, Katara runs into someone else, and a meaningful conversation follows. Written for Zutara Week 2012. Ties into The Promise. Post series. Rated to be on the safe side.


A/N: My first year doing Zutara week. Let's see how I do. This ties into The Promise. But I don't think you have to have read it to understand this. It may seem like this contains Aang bashing, but I assure you it is not meant that way.

Day One: Serendipity

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

**Serendipity**

"Aang! Aang!" Katara called, as she wandered through the garden of the Fire Nation palace. She very much doubted he was here, but she figured it couldn't hurt to look.

"Katara?"

Katara turned, startled, finding Fire Lord Zuko sitting at the base of a tree by the pond, looking at her curiously. "Zuko? Have you seen Aang?" She asked.

Zuko shook his head. "I actually thought you left a while ago, to find somewhere to stay."

Katara raised an eyebrow. "Why? Don't you want us staying here?"

"No, no, it's not that!" Zuko exclaimed hurriedly. "I just didn't think you'd want to stay here."

Now that interested Katara, and she decided to abandon her search for Aang to sit beside Zuko, tucking her legs under her. "What does that mean?"

Zuko looked back to the pond, so that all she could see was the scarred side of his face. The side she still hoped she might one day be able to heal. "Well, after what happened with the Earth Kingdom… I mean, it's my fault because I wouldn't make the colonists move. We almost had another war on our hands."

"But you were right Zuko." Katara replied. "Why do you think I insisted we talk to the Earth King? It didn't go as hoped, but you couldn't just force those people, your people, from their homes. The four nations don't need to be separate, we can all live together. I mean, there are waterbenders living in the Earth Kingdom, and people from the Earth Kingdom living in the Northern Air Temple. That's where their homes are."

"I wish I could be convinced. I know I couldn't do that to my people, but was it really best?"

"Yes. I believe it was." Katara replied, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"…And Aang?"

"Oh, he'll get over it."

"He hasn't spoken to me in a week Katara."

"He still thinks there was another way to handle this, a way that wouldn't have risked going to war again."

"And he thinks I didn't try to find it."

"…Yeah, I suppose."

A silence fell between them, during which Katara left her hand on Zuko's shoulder, and they both gazed into the pond.

"So… how's Mai?" Katara asked, trying to start a conversation on a different topic.

"Oh, I guess Suki didn't tell you. Mai left last week. She said that I loved my secrets more than her." Zuko answered, no hint of regret or bitterness in his voice, only dull acceptance.

"That's ridiculous." Katara snorted.

"Is it? There were so many things I didn't tell her. I guess you would think it's ridiculous since I tell you almost everything in our letters."

"You mean you feel comfortable telling me things instead of your girlfriend?" Katara watched, highly amused, and Zuko turned to her, clearly flustered.

"Well, I mean, I never really fought any life or death battles with her, and I suppose I actually don't know her as well as I know you." Zuko stammered.

Katara laughed. "It's okay, I understand. To be honest, there's stuff I tell you that I'm not sure I could tell Aang."

Zuko looked puzzled. "Aren't you supposed to be able to someone you love everything?"

"…I'm actually not sure about me and Aang anymore…" Katara took her hand from Zuko's shoulder to run it over her single braid, something she did when she was nervous or upset.

"Why?"

"He doesn't really understand me, I don't think he can either. He couldn't understand why I needed to confront Yon Ra, why I can't forgive him, and he can't seem to understand how I could support you in your decision to leave the Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom. I suppose it's because as much loss as he suffered because of the war, he didn't actually have to live through it. You and I, we both did. I guess that's why you've always seemed to understand me so well, even when I was mad at you."

"I kind of did, even when we were enemies. I didn't know fully what you'd been through, but I had a vague idea. And it seemed like, after you accepted me as a friend, you understood me pretty well. On the subject of Aang, he's thinking about the balance of the world, like he has to. I have to think about the happiness and well being of my people in the world, like I have to."

"But he's still our friend."

Zuko gave a small smile. "Yeah, he is. Even if he's not talking to me at the moment."

"Like I said, he'll get over it. He really does value your friendship. He won't stay mad for too long."

"So… weren't you looking for him?"

Katara paused, before she shrugged. "He can wait. I kind of like just sitting here with you. I think I'll stay awhile."

"You're certainly welcome to." Zuko said, his smile full and sincere.

Katara scooted over close to him and took his hand, giving him her brightest smile.

As they both sat in the shade, their hands clasped, watching the Turtleducks swimming, Katara decided it was probably far better than she'd found Zuko instead of Aang.

**End**


End file.
